Restoring what was lost
by ChiefOutlaw
Summary: Working title, a small preview. Read and tell me what you think


ChiefOutlaw

Preview

Restoring what was lost.

Resident evil fanfiction.

* * *

"Ugh..."

That is the last time I party, come on they say. It will be fun, three days of non stop party is something I will not do again. Where am I anyways? Last I remember was going for a ride with my friends, and after that, nothing. This isn't the first time they left me alone somewhere, damn bastards.

First things first, getting up from this damn hard wood floor. It seems I'm in an apartment, its dark outside. Must of been out for hours. Looking around, its a one bedroom, one bathroom, seems its a standard apartment. Must find something for this headache, heading towards the bathroom, I notice a huge locker by entrance of this place. I'll see what's in it later.

It took a few minutes to find what I was looking for, heading towards the locker. I hear a phone ringing, before my hand reaches to open the locker. Ah. That's my phone. Looking around I find the jacket I was wearing on the floor where I woke up. Pulling out my phone I was ready to yell at my friend, for leaving me in this dump.

"You mother f**kers! Where are you guys!"There was no answer on the other end. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Looking at the screen, I'm pretty sure that's his number. "Hellooo?" Still no answer.

" **Greetings, I'm sure you are wondering where you are, It will all be answered in due time. But first let me introduce myself.** "

I have no words to explain what this person sounds like. Its like a lot of people are talking at once. "Go on..." I need to know what's going on.

" **My name is** **John** **, and I work for a specific group of people. Who require a number of people 'removed' if you get my meaning.** "

"And why would you need me? I'm no one special" Oh nononono this is not happening, I will not become someones attack dog.

" **And that is where you are wrong, Mr** **Wood.** **We know all about you.** **At 14 you join a gang, so that your siblings wouldn't have to. For four years you grow under the gang. Until you move away to another city, leaving behind the life you lived. At 18, You use your skill's specializing in information. You found someone who could train you in weapons, mostly in PDW(personal defense weapons), pistols and tactical training. You train under him for six years, to the point of growing paranoid. Leading you move again, this time back home. Hoping to become close to your friends again. Which leads you to here, in this apartment.** "

That... is freaky. Not sure how he knew that. No one knows about the training I did, not even my family. "So you know a lot more than my friends..."

" **Yes. The organization that I work for did a thorough background check on you Mr Wood. I'm not sure if you are aware, but currently you are in Raccoon city. You know that it doesn't exist** **o** **n your earth, but here it does.** "

Nodding, I remember the game. Its actually been awhile since I've played it. From what I remember it was right up to RE6. I've never really finished the sixth one, only the others. Telling him to continue.

" **As you know, the city still stands. The spread of the t-virus has yet to happen. Now there certain people we need removed for it to happ-** "

"What!" I yell out. "You want to me to be a part of that shit, No f**king way!" There was no way I am becoming an accomplice for this.

" **Please hold...** "

What the hell is their problem, I ain't getting involved in this. From I remember, S.T.A.R.S went to investigate the so called murders in the Arklay mountains. I'm not sure of the full details. Bravo team was sent in, next was alpha team, having lost contact with bravo. I ain't sure of the date it happened either, all I remember was it being in July 1998.

"Mr Wood, I have been given permission to talk with you freely, for what we require you to do." Hmm at least the multiple voice thing stopped. His voice is much deeper then I thought. "Now then, Your objective is as follows. Eliminate the targets, burn the bodies, and continue as you please. The time-line must be maintained."

What?... That doesn't make sense, just that? And what did he mean, the time-line must be maintained. "Time-line?" I ask.

"Yes, The future of this time-line. For whatever reason is getting corrupted, making it unstable. The Gods themselves don't know this, yet they continue to send people, who died, across realms. Into realms such as this one. These people, are the ones you must eliminate, any means necessary Mr Wood"

Gods... I never thought I would go against them, I was raised to be a faithful man. To love and have faith, but for some reason. I couldn't continue believing in God, for personal reasons. But I did have faith that was sure. If this is the path I must walk... Then I will walk it with my head held up. Regrets be damned.  
"Any means necessary huh?" I questioned "How many people are we talking about, how equipped are they and what is their threat level" I need to know, If I'm going to do this. I want all the information I can get.

"There are over 10 people involved as far as we know, it could more. They are heavily equipped, threat level 10 out of 10. they seem to be involving themselves, in regards with the virus, preventing it from happening. This can not happen, they must die. For the sake of this realm."

For the sake of the realm? Not sure what will happen, but I'll go along with it for now. I ask him if I need to know anything else.

"Your secondary objective, do not kill S.T.A.R.S, umbrella operatives and any involved within the time-line." Damn not making it easy for me, so those are a no go. This might be hard, I laugh nervously. "We have equipped you with military grade weapons and tactical gear, ones that you are use to. An operative, code name Illusive, will maintain contact with you throughout your mission, respond with code name Lead." And now I'm lead... oh well. So that means my name cannot be known. "Should your communication be compromised, challenge Gin, countersign juice. Good bye Mr Wood."

The line went dead, how the hell am I going to contact this Illusive person. Oh well. As least I know whats in the locker now. Better go through it, and see what I have to work with. After all, I think I'll be here in this place till I finish my mission. Wow, talk about top tier weapons. Two subs(a mp5k and a P90), and three of the same pistols, (Gotta love those M1911). The gear itself, was awesome. Light body armor, for fast deployment. Enough ammo to last at least four months, now that is a lot.

Hearing a beeping noise, I look around. What the hell. Digging more into the locker I pull out radio equipment. Putting the ear piece in "Hello?"

" _Come in Lead, This is Illusive, Do you copy? Over_ " A woman? I guess this is my contact.

"I read you Illusive, Gin" I just had to, I laugh to myself. I better play this out professional like.

" _juice_ , _Oh come on lead, I_ _k_ _now this may be my first solo mission, But as If_ _I'd_ _let_ _our comms to be compromised over._ "

First mission? What the hell, their letting rookies like us do this? That's a disaster waiting to happen. "Solo? I guess you're not the only one." I mutter to myself.

" _What was that lead? Over_ " Damn this woman. " _Now the introduction is over, Lets go over our plan._ " She didn't have to sound so damn cheerful, its not like she's the one going in.

" _We have sent you an envelope containing blueprints of the facilities and the works_ " I nodded, pulling out the envelope and taking out the paper. Spreading it across the table I sat in one the chairs. Taking a close look at each one til I came to the one I need.

"So its either the train or the facility?" I ask. Looking at the blueprints

" _Yes, You have a few hours, three at the minimum to plan...So what's the plan._ " Damn, it looks like it will be hard. The train itself will be hard, once in there I could get trapped. To narrow for a firefight, and with the infected as well. It wouldn't work.

"I will have to be at the facility, it will be better, from what I see. The train wouldn't work, too narrow. Not enough space to move about. So I'll strike when I see them at the Facility. Should give me some room to move and hide should it backfire"

Hearing a copy from Illusive, I started preparing. Planning, making sure everything would at least go okay. I asked Illusive if she could disable the cameras there, to mask my presence from Umbrella. Hearing an affirmative, I sighed, that's one thing alright. Now to leave, I have two hours left to be in position. I know that all my planning would break at some point. I'm hoping to get at least one or two in this confrontation. With their numbers and threat level, I hope to make it out alive.

* * *

ChiefOutlaw

Preview, this isn't done. I am still working on this, not done by a long shot. Just thought I'd let you guys preview this. This is an OC-self insert. Now the OC, himself isn't perfect. He'll make mistakes, all he has is training, not experience. And that could a make a difference on he responds to threats, as the story progresses.

I know some of you may be wondering why I decided to do this. I had this Itch to do this story. So I did. As for my other stories. I am unsatisfied with their writing level. My writing has improved from then and I may or may not rewrite them until I'm satisfied.

Besides I'm sure all of us agree, that we writers have lives as well, So updates may come as when we have time to do so.

I have a request as well, If someone would like to co-author this me, please pm me on this site. And we'll touch base. You may put in an OC as well, but it would have to be a believable Character. Not a mary-stu/gary-stu as someone would say.


End file.
